sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Arturo Villamor
Name: Arturo Villamor Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Ten Extra Curricular Activity: Plays the guitar, and writes music. Works at the local video store, and is a comic book aficianado. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Art is of a filipino descent, having typical Asian features. His hair is long-ish, yet doesn't hang down very low, instead it's messily gelled around his head. It has seemed like his hair has grown out instead of down. His face is relatively triangular, and girls believe that he's fairly good-looking. He's had a few girlfriends, most of which thought that he was a great guy, and he was always the one to end the relationships. Biography: Art has lived in the States all of his life and is the typical retro-loving kid that you see sometimes, liking things that were in style far before he was born. He usually wears tight retro shirts on his thin frame, and a dark blue blazer overtop of it. His jeans are blue, and ripped at the knees, and he usually kind of relaxes like he's got not a care in the world. Art is a huge Star Wars fan, but isn't a nerd at all. He is, in fact, a complete sociopath. Art has been going through years of therapy for that little problem, and while the therapists have suceeded in pushing it down below and allowing Art to control it, in the game of SOTF, no one knows if he's going to decide to be nice and kind, or if he's going to ruthlessly murder the other classmates without a second thought. Either way, he won't feel any remorse for whatever he does. Art is a nice guy if you're on his good side, but anyone who he feels that has wronged him in any way he simply doesn't associate with at all - otherwise he envisions killing them, hiding their bodies, and creating perfect fabrications of what happened to them. The scary thing is that Art is in complete control of himself, and whatever happens will be his choice. Usually he's very neutral, almost mellow, and he almost always stays like that. Other: As mentioned, his sociopathy is completely controlled by him, so he can control the desire to get rid of people if they do him wrong. Art will also feel absolutely no remorse at all in any form during this game. He enjoys living and won't hesitate to kill if he's threatened. Truly a dangerous individual, who some won't realize it until it's too late. Number: 37 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Rope {C}Conclusions: Hopefully, he chooses to be a good guy instead of a bad guy for the sake of all the unlucky students in SOTF. But, then again...when will the ACT have too many psychopaths? Game Evaluations Handled by: d0ddi0slave Kills: None Killed by: Cillian Crowe Collected Weapons: Rope (issued weapon, to Shinya Motomura) Allies: None. Enemies: Cillian Crowe Mid-Game Evaluation: Arturo had so much untapped potential to be either a hero or a motivator in SOTF, and his time on the island was so very short. Starting the game at the Dark Caves, he began and ended fairly quickly, choosing to go after the wrong guy, the psychotic Cillian Crowe. Post-Game Evaluation: Arturo was eviscerated by Cillian in the Dark Caves after he attacked him, attempting to strangle him with his rope. While this might have been avoided (if, perhaps, Art had started with a better weapon than a rope), he evidently decided to play the game, which was a mistake in itself. Art died with a sense of disbelief, and his time on the island was quick, painless, and left no real bearing on anything. Memorable Quotes: "I told you, stay down...it won't hurt...I promise you...just stay down..." while attacking Cillian in the caves. Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads Below is a list of threads containing Arturo, in chronological order. *Dead Man's Party Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Art Villamor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Art was a character that I made up but drew like a complete blank on for I think about a week and a a half, so I just said the hell with it and gave him to Cillian as fodder. In retrospect, I probably should have just kept thinking, but...*shrug* '-d0ddi0slave' Category:V1 Students